Own Stupidity over Ambiguous Sentences
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [Sequel of 'Wonderful English Homework'] The Sannin Bakemono were called into the Counseling Room due to Akaya's homework. EDITED!


**Title: **Own Stupidity over Ambiguous Sentences

**Featuring:** Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu

**Author:** AniManGa19930

**Beta-Reader:** tokyogirl05 and rini anointed

**Rating: **T for a bit of suggestive theme.

**Genre:** Humor! Crack!

**Pairings:** A bit of Alpha, and Kinky.

**Warning: **A Yukimura-worshiper Sanada.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the wonderful Rikkai Dai but I own the teachers XD

**Author's Note: **Sequel of 'Wonderful English Homework' XD

EDITED! Thanks for rini anointed for all the correction. *Bow deeply* I really appreciate it.

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Rikkai Dai Senior High School. The sky was...Well, you know how every cliche prologue of a beautiful day would be.

Anyway, the buchou and fukubuchou of the Male tennis team were in a secluded place, somewhere in the school, more accurately in the Greenhouse.

"Aren't they beautiful, Sanada?" The famous buchou of Rikkai Dai asked the other lad, smiling softly at the 'Aster' in his hands.

"Aa," was all Sanada could reply. He couldn't really register what the other was saying for he was too busy admiring him.

The gentle bluenette was on his daily routine, tending the school's flowers while he guarded him like he always did. Why should he guard him you ask? Well, of course, to prevent anyone laying their dirty hands on his beautiful bestfriend. Afterall, the greenhouse was a pretty secluded area and it wasn't a rare occasion for the bluenette's admirers to go berserk and try to do some thing to him.

_'Such inhumanity...'_ The capped-boy thought silently. He too admired -though Niou usually called it 'worshiped'- his friend greatly, but he was satisfied just by watching the white creamy-soft skin, the soft-looking hair, the bright glittering eyes and the sweet gentle smile. Ah, those soft-looking-lips... he wondered how they tasted...Oh, okay. Sometimes his hormones took over his mind, but only on few occasions, mind you.

"...da?"

He wouldn't dare to touch his friend in that kind of way, for he wanted to protect the pure smile of his White Lily.

"...nada?"

Ah, that voice it sounds so melodically beautiful, soft, gentle and sweet that made his body somehow become hotter just by hearing his name being called...wait, his name?

"Sanada?"

"W-What is it Yukimura?" Sanada snapped, trying to stand stoically still.

The bluenette let out a soft chuckle at the stoic boy's snap, a chuckle which Sanada decided to add into _'his list'_.

Yukimura finally stopped, returning to his smile. "Ne, I was wonderin... "

"There you are, Seiichi, Genichiro." A voice suddenly interrupted and Sanada had to resist his urge to groan in annoyance. As much as he wanted to curse, he just couldn't curse his best friend.

"What is it, Renji?" Yukimura asked, rising from his squat position.

"It's... "

Ding! Dong!

**"Attention please. A call for Yukimura Seiichi from class 3-C, Sanada Genichiro from class 3-A and Yanagi Renji from class 3-F. Please go to the Counseling Room immediately."**

**"We repeat... "**

Yukimura and Sanada looked at the Data Master. Eyes were wondering if it had something to do with why Yanagi called them before.

"98% it is." The data master answered calmly.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A middle-aged man stared at his door, moving all paperwork aside before sitting properly on his armchair. "Come in."

The doorknob turned round and the door was opened. Three guys entered the room, bowing respectively at the teacher in front of them.

"Oh, Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun, Yanagi-kun! I've been expecting you! Do sit down!" The man greeted excitedly, gesturing them to sit down. Matsuda Ishida had been quite popular among the students for his friendliness.

After the three students settled down on the sofa, Mr. Ishida sat down on the armchair in front of them.

"So, why did you call us, Sensei?" Yukimura asked, smile never leaving his beautiful face.

"Oh, nothing big really!" Mr. Ishida exclaimed, waving his hands nonchalantly. "I just want to confirm something, Yukimura-kun."

"And what would that be?" Sanada asked, a bit impatient. Their break time would end anytime soon and he was pretty sure he hadn't charged himself fully with Yukimura's smile for the next period.

"Impatient, aren't we, Sanada-kun?"

_'I am,'_ Sanada grunted in silence.

"Well, first I'm wondering if you three know what this is?" The friendly man pulled out a red book which was quickly recognized by the three as their junior's.

"What does Akaya's homework have to do with you calling us, Sensei?" The stoic capped-boy asked again, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh it has something to do with this, of course, Sanada-kun! I wouldn't show it if it didn't! Believe me, it isn't a big problem, though the nurse in the clinic insisted it was!" The teacher replied, smiling.

"Ah, just as I've heard," Yanagi suddenly cut in.

"And what have you heard, Yanagi-kun?"

"Today, the third period of class 2-D, which was English, was suddenly cancelled approximately 9 minutes 23.9 seconds after it started. Right after that, 13 female students and 15 male students, including the English teacher, Ms. Hikari, headed to the clinic for major nosebleed and nausea. The nurse even insisted to call for an ambulance, but they managed to be taken care of 17 minutes 13.5 seconds after that. The reason for all the commotion is in that book." Yanagi reported smoothly.

Mr. Ishida smiled. "As accurate as ever Yanagi-kun! Anyway, that's right, the reason for the sudden cancelation of the English period in class 2-D is this." He said, waving the red book in front of the three seniors.

"Well, how could it be?" Sanada asked resisting the urge to tap his fingers on his shoulder to show his impatience. He didn't like how the teacher seemed to prolong the story.

"Something pretty simple at least for me." The teacher answered. "It was about a homework, which was given to the students two days ago and due today."

"Did Akaya make a grammar mistake again?" The fukubuchou asked again, wondering if Akaya went berserk for his friends teasing his grammar mistakes again.

"Oh, no, no. Actually the grammar this time seems fine! It's a simple task. They only have to make four sentences using: _'have'_, _'like'_, _'eat'_ and '_cheat'_ and a free-made sentence. Kirihara-kun did a very good job this time."

"Oh, then what could be the problem, Sensei?" Sanada asked _again_. Although he may seem out of character, he wanted the teacher to spit the reason out already so he could spend his time alone with _his_ Yukimura again and punish his junior later.

"Well second I'd like to ask you again. Who helped Kirihara-kun this time? I asked him, but his answer only 'his senpai'."

The three looked at each other. Now the mist was already pretty clear on whom they should punish.

"I believe it wasn't us, Sensei. Sanada, Renji, and I had another business yesterday, so we were incapable of helping him. I guess the same goes for Yagyuu and Jackal." Yukimura answered, smiling.

"We have a guess, but can we take a look at the homework first?" Yanagi asked politely.

"Oh, sure." The teacher opened the book at certain page and placed it on the table for the eyes to see.

Yanagi still closed his eyes calmly.

Yukimura smiled_ his_ smile.

And Sanada frowned.

It might be a secret, but Sanada Genichiro wasn't very good with English. All flying marks he got since first year were the efforts of his best friends. Thanks to the two of them, he managed to pass the foreign language tests for three years.

Although his knowledge of the International language is limited, the sentences written in the poor handwriting made no sense for him; considering it was done by his junior.

The third sentence was truly confusing for him. How the hell can he eat _his _beautiful Yukimura? He was no cannibal! And behind 'Akaya'? He wasn't there when the junior did his homework.

Then there was the second one. He swore he never looked at Yukimura's test sheet! Hell, he had never cheated on an exam, because it's not the samurai's way! Moreover with the annoying Atobe Keigo? He's in Hyotei for God's sake! They never took an exam together!

He tried to ignore the first and the fourth one. They were truly confusing.

Anyway on the last one. He tightened his fist, thinking of the best way to kill whoever father of the baby would be. How dare _'he'_ lay a hand on _his _and _Yukimura's _child! And 'he' is only a junior high student too Wait! _'He'_ can't get pregnant!

Yanagi was silent as he read all the sentences, slowly taking glances at his two best friends beside him. Yukimura was reading it with an amused smile and Sanada was clearly showing his confusion with his knitted eyebrows. The data master knew too well that the so-called emperor didn't and wouldn't_ 'understand' _any sentences written in the book.

Simply, it's because his stoic friend is too innocent, stupid and dense. Yes, _dense_.

"Well, Yukimura-kun? I want to confirm the fact of all these sentences." Mr. Ishida said, smiling.

The said bluenette gave another smile, "Rest assured, Sensei, for I can promise you none of these are true."

Sanada only nodded in acknowledgement though he still didn't understand the sentences- and Yanagi silently thanked God for his closed eyes, the teacher and Yukimura definitely couldn't see him rolling his eyes.

Surely, his bluenette friend wasn't lying. Sanada was, as he said before, too dense to confess his love towards the Kami no Ko, so there was no way for the third sentence to happen. Thus, if the second sentence EVER happened, it couldn't be called cheating. Though, he was 98% sure that Atobe Keigo wouldn't suddenly change his type from the Akutagawa-type to the Sanada-type, for he surely thought anyone would prefer Heaven over the Earth.

Hyotei would never do a strip party until Shishido, Oshitari and Atobe could stop their overprotectiveness of their own boyfriends.

As for the fourth sentence, that was something nobody needs to know about.

The idea of the fifth one was quite thrilling him into inventing something to make it come true.

Mr. Ishida's lips curved a big, big smile. "It's a relief to hear that Yukimura-kun. I don't want to give you three, the favorite students, a moral lecture for the day."

Yukimura only continued smiling.

**Riiiiing!**

"Well looks like the bell's ringing. You all may go now. I wouldn't want to make the Three Top students late for their classes."

"Thank you, Sensei." The Sannin Bakemono rose from their seats. Bowing a little, they excused themselves.

Right after the Counseling Room's door was closed by the bluenette buchou, they were greeted by the gentleman and defender of their team.

"Yukimura-kun," Yagyuu called.

"What is it, Yagyuu? Please make it fast; I don't think I can be late for my Art class," Yukimura stated clearly showing his bad mood.

"Uhm well sorry to slow you but..." Jackal rubbed his head in anxiety. "Marui and Niou already went home. Their classmates had just informed us that they won't attend practice."

"Since they went right after you three were called into the Counseling Room, I presumed their escapes have something to do with it?" Yagyuu added fixing his glasses.

Yukimura's lips curved a very sweet smile. "Oh my, not really. Anyway since you two are here, I assume you have free-classes?"

"Uhm, Gillian-sensei and Yoshiko-sensei are absent," Jackal explained.

"Oh, so that means Sanada and you two are free, right?"

Somehow Jackal didn't want to nod, but he did.

"Great! Could you fetch Niou and Marui? Make sure they come to the practice today!" Yukimura asked more like ordered- clasping his hands in delight.

Jackal, Sanada and Yagyuu knew only too well they had no answer but 'yes', so they only nodded.

"Great! Well, I'll see you guys in the practice!" With that, Yukimura left waving at them.

Practice...It would be rough today.

* * *

"Well?" Yukimura smiled sweetly, waiting for the two people in front of him to speak up.

Niou and Marui looked at each other nervously. They admitted that they went _a little_ too overboard this time. "Uhm...we're sorry?"

The bluenette still smiled, placing a finger on his chin. "Saa~ what kind of warm-up would be good for you two today...Perhaps 150 laps with 50 squats and 75 push-ups would do."

The trickster and the tensai gulped.

"Ah, before that Sanada?"

The said guy stopped his activity mid-track, turning to _his Angel_. "Yes, Yukimura?"

"I have yet confirmed from you the truth of the second sentence."

Upon hearing that, the Rikkai regulars' minds were immediately reminded of the sentence. _'Oh that'_. They resumed changing their clothes, but ears were drawing close to the fukubuchou.

A silence fell in the room. Sanada was too speechless to search for words; for he was afraid he misinterpreted the sentence.

Yanagi only sighed deeply at his friend's jealously. After minutes of no words from Sanada, the data master decided to help the fukubuchou.

"Seiichi." It was only a soft call, yet it snapped Yukimura back to reality and he looked down sadly. It's a warning of his place, for he isn't Sanada's boyfriend and thus, has no right to ask the question.

"I'm sorry, Sanada, just..."

"Yukimura," Sanada suddenly interrupted.

All eyes now set on the fukubuchou, waiting for any reply to come from the normally silent boy.

"I've never cheated on you. Believe me. Especially with Atobe, I wouldn't!"

"Sanada..."

The fukubuchou suddenly grasped the bluenette's hands, staring deeply into the blue orbs, unaware of the spectators around them. "Believe me, Yukimura! I have never and will never cheat on exams or look at your test sheets!" The capped-boy confessed seriously.

"Pft... "

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was none other than the laughters of the trickster and the tensai of the team. Even Jackal, Yagyuu and Yanagi had to resist their urge to laugh.

As for Yukimura? He only blinked at them and slowly moved his eyes toward the two people who were rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs with difficulties.

"Niou. Marui. Do your _warm-ups _NOW and add 65 more squats."

And so, the trouble-makers exited the clubroom with no protest but were still laughing.

In the corner of the room, Kirihara Akaya tugged his favorite senpai's sleeve silently. "Ne, Yanagi-senpai, what was so funny?"

Hours later after the practice, Sanada Genichiro locked himself in his room with dictionaries scattered around him and searched for the right meaning of the word_ 'cheating'_.

**OWARI.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading another silly idea of mine~~And big big thanks for tokyogirl05-san~~I owe you really big for beta-reading this crappy fic... Uhm, as usual, feel free to review.**

**Fic dedicated to uhm Rikkai fans ? Because Rikkai needs more fic.**


End file.
